


三人行必有？

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro
Summary: 大吾和小茂无法战胜彼此，所以他们不得不一起分享。
Kudos: 18





	三人行必有？

丰缘的冠军，心情很好抱着一束玫瑰走着。大吾甚至哼着不知名的曲子。打开位于海边的别墅的大门，却意外发现客厅已经布满了散落的衣物，卧室那边则传来若有若无的呻吟声。

“我说你们就这样先玩起来不带我，不太好吧。” 大吾顺着声音，推开了虚掩着的卧室门。

自己的所有物被另外一个人包在怀里，任谁可看到都会吃味，可是共享这件事又是必须的。争斗的话谁都得不到，这样的话不如合作起来将少年牢牢的绑在身边。  
“智君，那家伙干的有我舒服吗？” 男人一边提问，又一边坏心眼的坏心眼的将手指插入少年因为呻吟微张的小嘴，夹起里面的软舌玩弄着。  
“谁让你自己来的晚。”棕发穿着白大褂的少年冷哼了一下，然后像是攀比起来一样，身下的动作越发猛烈，撞的智稳不住身子，半个身子扑进了大吾怀里，弱弱的抓着男人的袖子，嘴里还含着大吾的手指。这一切更加引发对方的施虐欲。  
大吾将手指换成了自己的唇，但是依旧是肆意的在少年嘴里侵略，多余的津液顺着嘴角滴下，浸湿了大吾的领巾。  
“坏孩子”大吾揉了揉智手感颇好的带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋。然后一边凑到智的耳边一边手往下抓住对方的昂起。边抚慰着，给少年增添更多快感，边用低沉充满情欲的声音说道，“为我高潮吧。小家伙。”  
在情欲和氛围的带动下，智真的突然达到了高差，因为高潮后收紧了后穴，使得小茂也猝不及防的射了出来，将满满的浓精射入智的身体深处。  
“你是故意的吧。”小茂不爽的啧了一下，“不过这是第三发了，勉勉强强让给你吧。”说这慢慢从智身体里退了出来。拔出的那刹那，发出了啵的一声，细细的银线黏在龟头和穴口之间半断不断。

“呜。” 感觉到精液流出的异样感，智不适的皱了下眉，随即转向小茂那边，“茂，亲亲。”  
已经习惯了和被灌输了错误观念的少年，对于追求欢愉这方面毫不掩饰。  
他带着一种雏兽的懵懂感，却浑身又布满了情欲的气息。又纯又欲

小茂得意地扔给了大吾一个眼神，随即将智正面转向自己。吻向了自己的小竹马，期间还不忘记照顾，已经翘起了小尖尖的乳晕。小茂手法纯熟的揉捏着，不是还用整个手掌罩住微微隆起的胸部，仿佛在期待些什么。他和大吾弄了点小玩意，算算差不多该发挥效果了。

而大吾捏了捏少年手感颇好的臀肉，穴口一缩一和吐露着小茂刚刚射进去的东西。  
用手按住少年的细腰，拇指按在腰窝处，就着后入的姿势插入了。  
“嗯～” 再次被填满的智发出餍足的声音。

大吾的肉棒前端是微微翘起的，每次抽插都会戳过前列腺，再撞上身体深处的隐秘处。已经将智身体彻底开发的他们，当然知道那处敏感点在那里，每次都又狠又重的欺负上去，撞的小穴可怜兮兮的成了深红色。被龟头带出来的精液和粘液，在激烈的动作下变成了交合处的白沫。

“不行。” 小茂停下手里的动作，看了眼大吾  
“大概是刺激不够吧。明明你前面都干了三次。真是个贪吃的坏孩子”大吾边说边抱着智换了一个姿势。这次是大吾平躺在床上，智智背坐在大吾身上，和小茂面对面。  
大吾托着智智的腿，抬起之后之间放手，智一下子将整根肉棒满满吃下。因为姿势的缘故，这次干的格外的深，微翘的龟头给深处的软肉带来了头一回尝到的滋味，细密的神经立刻将过度的快感传到了全身，爽得智失神了几秒。  
而小茂正吮吸的这一侧的乳房，舌尖在乳尖上打转，逗弄着乳孔想要骗它打开。智突然僵了一下，随后小茂就觉得口里一润。  
！小茂因为过于惊喜愣住了一下，没想到乳液就那样顺着微微打开的乳孔，一点点溢出到小茂的嘴里。  
“不，不要。这样。” 智的声音把小茂换回神来，他抬头想看看竹马怎么了。却发现对方脸红彤彤的，抬起胳膊努力遮着脸，身子却又忍不住寂寞的在大吾身上上上下下。  
“这样太害羞了。”智小声说道  
看回胸部那里，因为他和大吾的玩弄，乳房已经比之前大了一些，一开始只是一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖着，现在已经被揉的整个乳腺软化，用手罩住的话能微微捏起一些，再加上开始产乳，乳白色的液体挂在被舔的一片水色的乳尖上。  
太可爱了了吧。茂觉得自己又硬了起来，只能将自己的一些欲望转移到欺负乳肉上去，他对着乳尖啃着，留下一圈圈红色的牙印，然后再趁少年不备，猛的一吸。乳孔彻底被打开，藏在身体里面的乳汁争相恐后的喷出，尽数落入小茂口中。可惜因为是男性的缘故，在小茂这样的玩弄下，乳汁没几下就耗尽了，接下来无论怎么欺负都不没有了。只有智的小小的乳尖被吸的肿了起来，乳晕被吸的变成了深红色，想朵淫靡的花朵。  
不满足的小茂瞄上了另外一侧的乳尖，但是还没亲上去就被大吾踢了一下  
“那侧是我的。”  
大吾瞪着小茂，但是没有停下身下的动作，腰肢上下耸动，小茂虽然看不见他们的交合处，但是光从噗噜噗噜混着液体的声音就能感觉到交合的激烈。

“那就一起插吧。”小茂揉了揉自己完全勃起的肉棒，然后用沾满前列腺液的手，探到智口中搅弄。  
“小智君～想要两个肉棒一起干你吗？”  
“两根？”已经沉迷于抽插和被吸乳的快感中的少年，迷迷糊糊的应着。  
“对啊。你最喜欢的两根大肉棒一起干你好不好。会比现在要舒服很多很多呢。”  
他们三个搞在一起后，还没试过同时插入。一是怕少年吃不消，二是三个人一起的情况极少，各自都有各自的事情，忙起来的话一个星期都见不到是很正常的。  
而这次突然的产乳，带来了点不一样的意味，也打开了小茂的某个开关。想看到智更多的样子。想看想看。  
“所以要吗，小智君？” 小茂凑在竹马的耳边，一边说着一边向对方耳朵里吐着气  
“好，要小茂和大吾先生一起。”已经被干的脑袋一滩浆糊的少年当然完全不会拒绝，他迷乱的在两个男人身上乱蹭，仿佛患上了肌肤饥渴症，怎么样都不够。

在用智的津液打湿了每根手指之后，小茂将手指探向了智的小穴，大吾也停下动作，将智抱着在自己身上，打开智的大腿，将小穴露给小茂方便扩张。  
肉棒虽然将入口处撑的满满的，但是一旦手指进去之后，贪吃的穴肉倒是轻而易举的接受了额外的手指。再加上乱七八糟的液体的润滑，不一会小穴就能在额外吃下三根手指。加上小茂还故意坏心眼的，用手指在里面做出剪刀的样子，刺激的肉壁一缩一松，仿佛在催促肉棒的插弄。  
“你再不来，我就要开始了。”等的有点不耐烦的大吾催促道，在智的穴肉的吮吸下有点心猿意马。  
“唉，大叔就不能有点耐心吗？” 小茂拔出手指，抓着臀肉掰开小穴，换上了自己的肉棒。

“好好的吞进去了，小智君真厉害。”小茂完全插入都没有阻碍，他揉了揉发小的脑袋作为夸奖。发现少年没有什么不适之后，他就和大吾一前一后的动了起来。  
因为两根的原因，小穴吸的更紧，跟另外一根阴茎的摩擦带来一种怪异感，却又增加了更多的快感。因为穴口没办法紧紧的包裹住两个大肉棒，在操弄的过程中，穴里溅出的汁水喷的到处都是，弄的三人的大腿根处都是黏糊糊的。

“让智面朝我这边。” 大吾给茂使了一个眼神，两个人停下动作，就这样就着插入的姿势，托着智智的腿将他转了向。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”过激的快感压的智喘不过来气。夹着两根肉棒转了半圈，身体里的所有敏感点都被照顾到了，智直接射了出来，两个人也感觉体内有股热流洒在了龟头上。看样子是到达了干性高潮。  
“这样可不行哦，小智君，我们可是答应了你会让你感受到更爽的。”  
两个坏心眼的人可没给小智喘息的机会，继续了身下的动作。大吾也对着刚刚就心心念念的胸部下手了。他按着身下动作的节奏，亲上去吮吸一下，立刻，再亲上去吮吸一下，立刻。上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被亲的流出来口水。一看乳汁溢出，大吾就含住乳尖再也不放开了，他吮吸的力度很大，甚至发出了咂咂的声音。  
智觉得自己的脑髓都快被一起吸走了。到处都被塞的满满的，前面的阴茎也被抚慰着，上面的乳房一边被吮吸着，一边被手指照顾着。小茂掰着智的头逼他侧脸跟自己接吻，舌头也被对方含在嘴里吮吸。脑袋里已经除了快感什么都不剩了，感觉自己也快被两个人吸走吸尽了。

随着最后一滴乳汁的流尽，智突然觉得有什么要从精关冲出来，正想喊暂停，却被两人同时撞上敏感点。一下子没忍住，黄色的尿液冲了出来，淅淅沥沥的浇在了自己和大吾的腹部。  
“呜。。。”少年因为羞耻发出唔咽声。却被大吾掐住了脸蛋，强行亲了上来，三个舌头一起搅动。  
“尝尝自己乳汁的味道吧。”大吾坏心眼地将嘴里留的最后一口乳汁渡到了智嘴里。却又突然反悔，和另外一根舌头抢夺智嘴里的乳汁。  
而已经被操坏掉的智，只能大长着嘴，任由两个人从上到下的玩弄。


End file.
